Troy and Rilla
by Star Wars and Skillet
Summary: This story will explore the relationship between Troy Ridley and Rilla Kenobi. Will probably contain a certain amount of romance but nothing explicit. Will also feature Obi-Wan often. Read and review. No flames. (Cover art was done by my sister.) *chapter 6 rewritten*
1. Interview

Disclaimer: *Chases llama to get back machine* Until I... *Pant* get back... *Pant* my... *Pant* A.P.C.M. ... *Pant* I don't... *Pant* own... *Pant* Star Wars. *Pant* I also don't own Hakuna Matata.

This story will be about the relationship between Troy Ridley and Rilla Kenobi. Though nothing explicit. It starts when both are 15.

~ = personal thought / = bond speech

Chapter 1... Interview

Rilla Kenobi entered the large house her family lived in on their home planet of Livfrhm. She began searching for her father, Kahuna Kenobi, as she had something very important to tell him. As she was searching for him, she found her pet hedgehog, Hank, and picked him up. She carried him around as she continued her search.

Finding her father in his office, she walked over to him, "Hi, Daddy." "Hi, Rilla. When did you get home?" Kahuna asked.

"I just got back," she replied. "I, ah, actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok. Fire away."

"Ah... well... ah... you see... the thing is..." she stuttered.

"What is it?"

"I think I like a boy," she finally blurted out.

Her father turned as white as a sheet, "Say what now?!"

24 hours later...

After recovering from the shock of finding out that his daughter liked a boy, Kahuna had gotten the name of the boy, Obi-Wan's best friend Troy Ridley of all people, and had then proceeded to tell Qui-Gon Jinn about the situation. After spending some time talking about it they decided that they needed to have a talk with Troy.

They called the young man to the house. As they waited for him to be brought to what they were now calling 'The Interrogation Room' aka the living room.

"Ok, Qui-Gon," Kahuna said, "Your main job is intimidation. I'll ask the questions."

"Got it," the large man said.

At that moment, Troy entered the room and the door was shut behind him. He glanced around the room, unsure of why he had been asked to the house. Though, he thought he had a pretty good idea as to why. One of the first things he noticed was that both of the men in the room hadtheir lightsabers and/or blasters on the table in front of them. He gulped quietly. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

Qui-Gon spoke first, "Have a seat, Padawan Ridley."

"Yes, sir," Troy replied, sitting down.

"So, you like my daughter, Rilla, is that correct?" Kahuna asked. "Yes, sir," he answered.

"In that case, we have a few questions for you."

"I'll do my very best to answer them."

"First off, tell me about your walk with God."

"Of course," Troy said, "So, I accepted Christ when I was about seven- years-old. I was baptized about a year later. Since then, I've worked hard to grow in my faith, though it's not always easy. I also enjoy volunteering and going on trips with my youth group."

"Very good," Kahuna said, "Now tell me what qualities you desire your wife to have."

Well, I'd like her to be a godly woman. I'd want her to have a good heart, respect for all people, a strong desire to follow and obey the Lord, and, honestly, I would like to have children one day. I would prefer all that over beauty. Not that Rilla isn't the most beautiful girl I've ever met," he added quickly. He noticed that Qui-Gon grinned a bit at that. Kahuna, on the other hand, remained dead serious, "All very good qualities. So, if I talked to your previous girlfriends, how would they say you treated them?"

"I actually don't have any previous girlfriends but I do have friends who are girls, not to mention an older sister, and I would think that they would say I've treated them with respect."

"Interesting. Next question, if you aren't the guy God intends my daughter to marry and you were standing in front of her future husband, would he thank you for protecting her purity or would he want to punch you in the face?"

"I sincerely hope that I never treat any woman bad enough to make someone else resort to violence, though if I had I wouldn't blame them for it. I would definitely strive to protect her purity as best I can. If that answers your question."

"I believe that it does," Qui-Gon said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"I agree," Kahuna said, "On with the questioning. How close to the line is too close?"

"Well, I think that holding hands is ok, so long as both parties are comfortable with it. I also think that a hug every now and then is alright. I personally want to save my first kiss for my wedding day and from what I've heard when the subject has come up with our friends, Rilla does as well. I think anything more than that should wait until after a couple is married."

"Good answer. Now the next subject has two questions. I'll ask one and let you answer it before asking that next one. To protect the purity of you both, how would you handle each of the following situations. Numberone, you arrive at your parents' house after taking my daughter to a movie. You discover that your parents are not home. Do you go in and hang out or politely say since nobody's home, let's go back to you dad's?"

"I pursue the second path, sir."

"Alright, number two, you take my daughter to a party. Unknown to you, your buddies break out a stash of alcohol. What do you do next?" "First of all, I would like to say that I hope my friends would be smart enough to never try alcohol to begin with. I would go to Rilla and tell her about the situation. I would then suggest that we both inform our parents of the development and ask them if we might be able to go to a movie or something instead."

"Very good," Qui-Gon said, picking up his lightsaber. "Now this last item isn't a question but a statement that applies to both of us that you should ponder."

Kahuna spoke up then, picking up his lightsaber as well, "Yes, unlike our God, who is sinless, neither of us are. I need you to understand that both of us are ok with starting a prison ministry!"

Troy paled just a little at that, "Mr. Kenobi, Master Jinn, I promise on my honor as a Jedi that will never do anything to harm Rilla in any way until the day I die, be it that we are dating, married, or simply friends."

Meanwhile, outside...

Obi-Wan and his mother were watching Rilla pace around the yard while they were waiting for the 'interview' to finish.

Rilla had been pacing around since their father had informed her of what was going to happen and already she had worn a path that was ankle deep.

Their mother spoke up at this point, "Rilla, if you keep that pacing up, you'll soon be in a hole up to your neck."

Obi-Wan laughed, while Rilla replied, "I just wish I knew what was going on in there. I hate waiting."

"Yes, that is a fact the entire family is well aware of," Mrs. Kenobi said, laughing as well now.

Rilla just frowned. Noticing this, Obi-Wan looked at his mother before reaching for the bond he had with her. /We should try and cheer her up/

/Yes, but how/ his mother asked

/Like this/

Obi-Wan than began singing a silly song he and Rilla had made up when they were little. He sang it to the tune of Hakuna Matata.

Kahuna Kenobi, what an interesting man

Kahuna Kenobi, some would say he's strange

His mother joined in at this point

He'll make you worry for the rest of your days

He's our problem see, for eternity

Kahuna Kenobi!

Rilla was on the ground laughing now. The other two joined in. At that moment, Tom Kenobi walked out of the house. "I don't know what you three are laughing at, but Dad wants to see you, Rilla. He said you could bring Obi if you wanted to."

She got up and motioned for her brother to follow. After they had entered the house, Tom sat down next to his mother, "Now what were you laughing at?"

Back in the house...

Rilla and Obi-Wan walked to the living room, passing Troy, who was standing outside the room, on the way. He gave them a small smile as they passed.

Walking into the room and closing the door, they saw their father and Master. Sitting down across from them both, the twins waited to hear what their father had to say.

"After talking with Troy, I've decided that you may date him, Rilla," Kahuna said.

"Really?!" she asked, a little excited.

"Yes, really."

Rilla smiled brightly, "Thank you, Daddy!" She jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Naturally, though, there will be some rules..."


	2. The Question

Disclaimer: *Chases llama up a hill and stops at the sight of a whole herd of llamas* Uh-oh. *Turns around and runs away* I DON'T OWN STAR WARS! THE LLAMAS DO!

I also don't own Father of the Bride.

In this chapter, Troy is 18 and Rilla is almost 18.

Chapter 2… The Question

Three months earlier…

"Do I have your permission, sir?"

"Yes."

Present…

"Are you planning on asking her tonight?" Kahuna asked.

"Yes, sir," Troy replied.

Hearing her father and boyfriend talking, Rilla walked into her father's office and asked, "Ask me what?"

They obviously hadn't sensed or heard her coming, as they were both startled. Troy recovered quickly and said, "Ask you if you would like to go to a concert with me tonight."

"Of course I would," she replied, not entirely convinced that's what they had been talking about. She let it go, though.

"Awesome," he said with a smile. "I'll pick you up at about 5:30. That way we'll have enough time to get to the concert."

"Alrighty, I'll see you then," Rilla said as she left the office. She failed to see the look exchanged between Troy and Kahuna once she turned around.

About six o'clock, in front of the concert building…

"You never did tell me who's concert we're going to see," Rilla said.

"That's because it's a surprise," Troy said with a grin. He then reached up and covered her eyes. Leading her to a poster showing who was performing, he uncovered her eyes and waited for her reaction.

For a moment she just stood staring at the poster before turning around and throwing her arms around his neck, though not without some difficulty as he was much taller than her.

He laughed before saying, "I figured you'd be excited."

"Excited? That's putting it mildly!" Rilla said. The band they were going to see was her favorite band ever, For Him Alone. She had a huge smile on her face.

Troy smiled back. "Let's go find our seats," he said, handing her one of the tickets. She took it and they both turned to go inside.

Outside, during the concert…

"Obi, quit getting distracted by the music! We've got a job to do," Sarah Davis, Rilla's best friend, said.

"Sorry," Obi-Wan replied. They were currently working on a surprise for Rilla that Troy had asked for their help with. They had to have it done by the end of the concert, so they had enlisted the help of Siri Tachi, Garen Muln, Rilme Kenobi, and Bant Eerin.

"Less talking and more working," Siri piped up. They all turned back to the task at hand.

After the concert…

"That was awesome!" Rilla said. She was practically jumping off the walls.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Troy said. The smile he had had going into the concert had yet to leave his face. It was hard not to smile at the pure joy on Rilla's face.

As they walked out of the building, Rilla sensed her twin brother nearby. ~I wonder why he's here~ she thought, as she turned in the direction that he's Force signature was coming from.

When she did, something else caught her eye. From where she was standing on top of the stairs, she could see a question written with chalk on the ground below her. The question read 'Rilla, will you marry me?' When she turned about to face Troy, she found him on one knee with a ring in his hand. Her shocked expression slowly turned into a huge smile as she said, "Yes."

Back the Kenobi house later that night…

"I take it you had a good night?" Kahuna asked when Rilla walked into the living room. She was closely followed by Obi-Wan, Bant, and Rilme. All four had big smiles on their faces.

"I sure did," Rilla said, before describing her night to her family.

"I'm glad you had a good time, sweetie," her mother, Elizabeth, said.

"Yeah and Troy's a good guy. You two are perfect for each other," Tom said. With a teasing grin on his face, he continued, "He's calm and you're… not."

Rilla pounced on him and the two rolled around on the floor for a few minutes before Kahuna spoke up again, "Alright, you two, that's enough."

"Yes, sir," they both replied, getting up off the floor.

"You know," Rime said, "I think I know what movie we should watch."

"What movie would that be?" her older sister, Linda, asked.

"Father of the Bride," she said, smiling. Everyone readily agreed to that and soon the whole family was happily watching the movie together.


	3. The Big Day

Disclaimer: *Still being chased by llamas* AHHHHHHHHHH!!! *Spots a rock with a hole under it and dives in* Hopefully they won't find me here. *Llamas stop outside the hole for a minute before going away* *Sighs sadly* I don't own Star Wars. And until I can figure out a way to get my A.P.C.M. back, I'm going to stay in this hole.

In this chapter, Troy is still 18, though closer to 19, and Rilla is now 18.

~ = personal thoughts / = bond speech

Chapter 3... The Big Day

It had been several months since Troy had asked Rilla to marry him and today was the day of the wedding. Rilla sat in the dressing room, feeling a combination of boredom and nervousness.

"How much longer?" she asked her mother, who was fixing her long red-brown hair.

"I'm almost done, Rilla," Elizabeth replied with a smile. She knew her daughter wasn't very patient. "You're hair is so long it's hard to fix up."

Rilla sighed and decided to examine her Padawan braid for the time being. As she did so, she caught sight of the numerous scars that ran up and down her arms. Looking up at the mirror, she saw five jagged scars across the right side of her face. She had gotten them after being attacked on one of her earlier missions with her Master. The wounds had healed but the scars were a reminder of what had happened. They didn't bother her much but they had the tendency to scare others away. Of course, that tended to come in handy while on missions but when it came to making friends, something she wasn't good at to begin with, it didn't help at all.

"There. All done." Elizabeth said before noticing what her daughter was doing. She sighed gently, knowing the question Rilla was about to ask.

"Do you think he minds them?" she asked, referring to Troy. She had asked the question before and already knew the answer but it kept coming back regardless.

"No, Rilla, I don't think he minds them at all. You know, just as well as I do, that he's got some scars of his own on his left arm."

"Yeah, but nothing like this."

"Here's the way I see it," Elizabeth said, giving her daughter a loving look. "Troy fell in love with you even with the scars. And, on top of that, he was one of the first people to see you before the stitches came out and we both know that wasn't a very pretty sight." Rilla laughed dryly. "Why do you think he would mind them now, when he hasn't before?"

"I don't know," Rilla admitted. She shrugged, "I just can't keep the question from coming up."

"Well, if you can't seem to make it go away, why don't you ask him yourself?" her mother suggested.

"Good idea!" Rilla said, starting to jump up.

"Not now," Elizabeth said, laughing. "You have to finish getting ready."

"Well, when do I ask him then? By the time I'm ready, it will be time to start."

"Ask him through the bond you two have."

"Oh yeah. I'd forgotten about that," she grinned sheepishly.

Her mother just laughed again and went back to helping her daughter get ready.

The music had just begun to play when Troy felt a gentle knock on his mental shields, Rilla's way of asking him to open the bond. /How can I help my soon-to-be wife/

Amusement came back across the bond. /What makes you think I need anything/

/You wouldn't knock if you didn't/

/Hmmm... I'm getting to be too predictable. Anyway, I have a question for you/

/Fire away/

At that moment, the doors at the back of the sanctuary opened and Rilla walked through them, her father right beside her. Their eyes met and both smiled. She then asked her question, /My scars don't bother you, do they/

Troy's eyes looked to the side of her face, then to her arms, and back again, as if just noticing them. /Of course not! I think you're just as beautiful with them, if not more so, then you would be without/

Rilla's smile grew wider. /Okay. I just wanted to make sure/ She looked at her mother, who smiled and winked at her, knowing what had happened.

/You ready for this/ Troy asked.

/Couldn't be more ready than I am now/ She reached the alter. /Jeepers! I'm just getting here! That was a longer walk than I thought it would be/

Troy had to resist the urge to laugh throughout the rest of the service. ~She's going to make everyday an adventure~


	4. Grief

Disclaimer: *Sobbing* I can't figure out how to get back my A.P.C.M.!!! And I don't own Star Wars because of it! *Continues sobbing*

This chapter is going to be kinda sad and will have a lot of fluff. Troy and Rilla are both 20 in the chapter.

Chapter 4... Grief

"I would have thought that she'd have recovered by now," Troy said, concerned.

"Well, I'm not surprised," Kahuna said. "First my mom dies, and you know how close to her Rilla was, then Qui-Gon dies a few months later."

"I know. I'm just worried about her," Troy said. "Just give her time."

A month passed and Rilla still didn't improve. She did the same thing every morning. She got up, ate, got dressed, and sat at the window for the rest of the day. Troy was patient with her and would sit with her each day.

"You know, I really miss talking with you," Troy said one day. "Well, let me rephrase, I miss having a two-way conversation with you."

Rilla didn't respond. She just continued staring out the window.

Troy sighed. Then he got an idea. /Are you there, love?/ he asked through their bond.

No response.

He sighed again. ~Well, it was worth a try.~

Troy looked at his grieving wife. A week had past since he had tried to reach her through the Force bond and she still hadn't responded to him. "Come on," he said gently, "it's time to eat."

Rilla got up and followed him to the table. Sitting down she began to eat. Finally she looked up at him and asked, "Why'd they both have to die? Couldn't it have just been one of them? Or, better yet, neither?"

Troy was a little startled by the fact that she had just spoken but he recovered quickly. "I wish I could answer that for you," he said quietly, "but I can't."

Rilla looked back at her food and sighed before falling silent again.

When they had finished eating, Rilla returned to the window while Troy cleaned up the kitchen. Once he had finished, he came and sat down behind her.

Wrapping his arms around her, he said,"Hey, don't get all quiet on me again. We can work this out together but not if we don't talk at all."

"I know."

"Good, that's a start," he smiled at her. "I'm glad to have you back."

She just smiled in return before leaning back against his chest.


	5. A New Light

Disclaimer: *Still sobbing* *Stops* *Crawls out of hole and leaves this chapter here* As you know I don't own Star Wars or my Machine at the moment. *Crawls back in hole* *Starts sobbing again*

Yay! Two chapters in one day! This comes from being on a caffeine high. Hehe. Anyway, in this chapter, Troy and Rilla are 21.

~ = personal thoughts / = bond speech

Chapter 5... A New Light

Rilla groaned. She was sore all over. Sensing her husband leaning over her, she cracked open one eye to look at him. He was smiling and seemed amused. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You passed out," he said, still smiling.

"I did not!" she said, clearly offended.

Now Troy was laughing, "You did to and you know it!"

Rilla grumbled under her breath before replying. "Even if I did, I was completely within my rights. You'd pass out too if you were in my position."

Troy looked thoughtful, "Hmmm... you may be right on that."

"'May be'?"

"Ok, ok, ok, you are right," he said, raising his hands in surrender.

She smiled with satisfaction before glancing around the room, "Is he here?"

"Yep. One second and I'll get him," Troy said, standing. She watched him cross the room and raised herself into a sitting position. Returning, he handed her their newborn son.

Rilla smiled as she looked at him, "He's perfect."

"For now," Troy said, back to grinning. "Just waiting until he's older." He then had to quickly dodge the pillow that came flying at him.

"You missed." He then turned, the Force giving him a warning, only to to have the same pillow from before slam into his face.

"Hmmm... doesn't look like I missed," Rilla said. She then returned her gaze to her son, "Did we ever work out a name? I can't remember."

"I'm not surprised," Troy muttered. Louder he said, "I believe we decided on Andrew if it was a boy."

"Oh yeah!" She paused, "What about a middle name?"

Troy opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to remember if they had chosen a middle name. "I don't think we did."

"Well, that's a pickle," Rilla stated, using one of her favorite phrases.

"Indeed."

Just then, the Kenobis came into the room.

"Awww! He's cute!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Yes, he is," Elizabeth agreed.

"Woah! So that's what a new baby looks like!" Anakin Skywalker said, having not seen a newborn baby before.

That gave Rilla an idea. Looking at her husband, who sensed what she was thinking and nodded his agreement, she said, "Yes, Anakin, this is what a baby looks like."

"So, what's my new grandson's name," Kahuna asked.

Rilla smiled, "Andrew Anakin Ridley."

Anakin looked shocked and honored to have his new honorary nephew named after him. Rilla just reached out and ruffled his hair.

Troy sat back, observing his wife who, not quite a year ago, had been deep in grief and hardly speaking to anyone. Now the light had returned to her eyes and he knew exactly what had brought it back. Gently taking his son, he looked him in the eyes before whispering, "You are the new light that your mother needed in her life."


	6. The Circle of Life

**Disclaimer: *Stops sobbing as a light bulb appears above head* I've got it! I know how I'll get back my A.P.C.M.! Until I have it, though, I don't own Star Wars.**

 **I also don't own the Lion King.**

 **A/N: I'm trying a new method for story writing, so if things seem a bit different now that's why. Anyway, this chapter takes place a few months after the previous one so Troy and Rilla are still 21.**

 **Chapter 6... The Circle of Life**

Troy entered the house only to find that his wife, Rilla, was no where to be seen. As she was a creature of habit, this concerned him. She always greeted him when he returned home from a mission.

He then sensed her and relaxed a bit. He could tell she was upset about something but he didn't know what was upsetting her. He walked to the back door and out onto the porch. The sight that greeted him was nothing new.

Rilla was waist deep in a hole that had been made by her constant pacing. Andrew was next to the hole, sleeping peacefully, unaware of his mother's distress.

Troy smiled slightly at the sight before walking down to where they were. "Do I even want to know how long you've been at this?" he asked, unable to resist teasing her.

"No," Rilla responded, not stopping her pacing.

He settled down on the grass next to her path. "What's bothering you?"

She stopped and looked up at him, "Daddy's stepping down as King in a few weeks."

"Ah," Troy said, as everything started making sense. True to tradition, no one knew who would be named as the king's successor until the day he officially stepped down. Said successor would then be crowned ruler while his/her siblings would become Advisors, each one in a different area. "Well, obviously your father thinks all of you are ready for this. So, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that he could choose me as his successor!" Rilla exclaimed anxiously. "I don't want to be queen. I'm happy just being a princess. It allows me much more freedom to live as I choose."

"But what if he doesn't choose you? Then you'll still be a princess, just one with the title of Advisor," Troy reasoned, trying to calm his frantic wife down. It didn't work.

"But what if he does?!" she repeated, now even more upset.

Troy sighed, "I'll admit there's a chance that he might. You're a natural leader. Regardless, though, you need to calm down, dear."

He then grew quiet as Rilla resumed her pacing. Nervousness was radiating off of her. Suddenly he thought of a way to make things easier on her, "You remember the Lion King?"

"Of course I do! It's my favorite movie ever!" Rilla exclaimed.

"Then you remember the Circle of Life?" She nodded and he continued, "Think of whatever role your father chooses for you as you taking your place in that Circle."

"Hmmm... I hadn't thought of it that way," she said, looking thoughtful. "That's a good idea, Troy! I knew there was a reason I married you."

Troy just smiled as Rilla climbed out of the hole. Wrapping her arms around him, she gave him a tight hug. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

"Well, today's the day!" Troy said cheerfully, standing over his still sleeping wife. He smiled, amused by the look she gave him.

"Quit reminding me," Rilla said, rolling over, trying to go back to sleep.

"None of that now. You've got to get up and get ready."

"I don't wanna," she whined.

He leaned down until he was next to her ear and said, "Remember the Circle of Life? It's time to take your place."

She sighed before rolling back over to face him. After studying his face for a minute she sighed again and said, "Alright, alright. I'm up." She then proceeded to sit up.

After eating breakfast and taking care of Andrew, they left for the Kenobi house, where the ceremony would take place. Shortly after arriving, she walked into the room where her mother was waiting.

"Are you ready?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"Not really."

Her mother chuckled, "You'll be fine."

"Why do I doubt that?" Rilla asked, sitting down. Elizabeth merely smiled and started fixing her daughter's long hair.

ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Troy asked his wife and new Military Advisor. Tom, Rilla's oldest brother, had been named successor, and all had agreed he was a good choice. Troy remembered that Obi-Wan had been made Negotiation Advisor, not that that came as a surprise to anyone. He couldn't clearly remember what the rest of the Kenobi bunch had been made. There were just too many of them.

She glared, "Shut up."

"I'm going to take that as a yes," he laughed as she punched his arm. "Seriously though, how do you feel?"

"Like I just stood in front of thousands of people for hours and then gave a speech while still standing in front of said thousands of people," she said bluntly.

Troy rolled his eyes before smiling,"You'll do great, you know that right? You've got a very strategic mind that will come in handy if we're ever at war with a neighboring system."

"So everyone keeps telling me. But I hope it never comes to that," she added softly.

"I hope not as well. But, even if it does, it's not like you won't have anyone there to help you. You've got your parents and your siblings. Not to mention me," he gave her a smile.

She grinned cheekily, "Well, I'm not sure about the last one but your mostly right." She then took off down the hall as he chased her, both laughing the whole way.


	7. First Words

**Disclaimer: *cautiously crawls out of hole and looks around* Whew! No llamas. *begins searching for Rilme* Once I find Rilme, I can put my plan to get my A.P.C.M. back. Until then, I don't own Star Wars.**

 **This story takes place about a year after chapter 5. By now, Rilla and Troy are 22, as are Obi-Wan and Sarah. Anakin is 12, while Andrew and Natalie are 1.**

 **First Words...**

Rilla Ridley sat on the floor of her living room staring down at her son. He gazed back at her, his blue eyes amused by his mother's frustration.

"I know you understand what I'm saying, kid," Rilla said. She had been trying to get her son to talk for nearly an hour to no avail.

Behind her, Sarah Kenobi chuckled. "Relax, Rilla," she told her sister-in-law and best friend, "he'll speak when he's ready."

"Easy for you to say," Rilla retorted. Motioning towards the little girl in Sarah's lap, she continued, "Natalie has been speaking for months now."

Sarah looked down at her daughter before returning her eyes to Rilla, "True. But everyone knows that girls learn faster than boys."

They both laughed at that.

"I won't argue with that," Rilla said. Then she frowned, "I hope the boys get back soon."

"Me too."

The two women had been waiting for their respective husbands to return from a particularly dangerous mission. The last contact either of them had had was with Anakin Skywalker, and all they had been able to make out through the static was that someone had been hurt pretty badly. That had been a week ago. The Jedi Counsil had informed Rilla the day before that the group was leaving to return to Livfrhm. The fact that the Counsil had been the ones to call had only put the two mothers even more on edge.

Just then, Rilla felt a familiar presence getting closer. "They're here!" she exclaimed, jumping up and lifting Andrew onto her hip before rushing outside, Sarah close behind her.

The both came to a halt when they saw the men.

"What have you two done now?" Sarah muttered under her breath, her eyes filled with concern.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was pale and had his right arm and shoulder bandaged. Troy didn't seem to have faired any better, as his left leg was bandaged and he was limping. Anakin seemed to have had some trouble as well, as he had a bandage wrapped around his head. They all stopped when they spotted the women.

There was silence as the two groups stood staring at one another. Anakin discreetly backed away, knowing that pretty soon the reunion would begin. He was right.

Rilla was the first to move. Setting her son down, she ran to Troy and wrapped her arms around his neck, being careful not to hit his injured leg. Andrew toddled after his mother and hugged his father's good leg, as if knowing that he was injured. Troy wrapped one arm around his wife and picked his son up with the other, pulling both close to him.

Sarah moves a bit more slowly, meeting Obi-Wan halfway. Turning to Anakin, she handed Natalie to him to hold, then turned back to her husband. Their eyes locked and she placed a hand on his cheek. Reaching out with his good arm, Obi-Wan pulled her to him. She instantly wrapped her arms around him.

Anakin stood observing the scene before him, while holding his honorary niece. Looked down at her, he said, "Don't you love moments like this?"

The little girl merely gazed up at him.

Obi-Wan, having heard his Padawan speaking, turned and, letting go of Sarah, held out his arm. Knowing what he was asking, Anakin carefully passed Natalie to his Master.

"Hi, sweetie," Obi-Wan whispered to his daughter. "I missed you."

"Dada!" Natalie cries happily. She threw her small arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could.

Sarah smiled, standing beside her husband, before reaching out and giving Anakin a hug. The Ridley group turned to face the others. Anakin then walked over to Rilla and gave her a hug, which she returned. He then took Andrew from Troy and gave the little boy a big hug.

Finally, Rilla spoke, "Do I want to know what happened to you three?"

"Probably not," Obi-Wan replied.

Before anyone could respond, a new voice called out, "Ben!"

Startled, everyone turned and stared at Andrew. The boy had his arms outstretched towards Obi-Wan. Surprised, Obi-Wan handed his daughter to Sarah before taking his nephew.

Rilla was the first one to come out the shock. "Of course, those would be his first word!" she said, throwing her hands up pretending to be irritated. Her smile betrayed her though.

Troy, however, looked confused, "How did he get 'Ben' from 'Obi-Wan'?"

Rilla shrugged, "There's no telling. He is part Kenobi, you know. We do weird things."

"I won't argue that point."

Obi-Wan just smiled, "Well, I have a feeling that, from now on, all my nieces and nephews are going to be calling me Ben."

Sarah laughed, "Good chance."

Everyone joined in laughing with her.

ooooooOOOOOoooo

 **A/N: So, I wanted to come up with an explanation for why Obi-Wan chose the name Ben while on Tatooine. Even though he won't need it, since Anakin won't turn on my stories, but I still wanted to do it.**


	8. Choosing a Padawan

**Disclaimer: *Finds Rilme and starts telling her the plan* Once my incredible plan is finished, I will own Star Wars and anything else I want! But until then, I own nothing except the dog currently sitting beside me.**

 **In this chapter, Troy, Rilla, and Obi-Wan are 23 and Anakin is 13.**

 **Choosing a Padawan...**

"So, you're really thinking about taking a Padawan?" Troy Ridley asked, coming up behind his wife, Rilla.

Without turning, she replied, "Yes, I am. You know I've been thinking about it for a while now."

"True but I would've thought Anakin would have changed your mind," he said, laughing.

Rilla chuckled, "Anakin can be a pill sometimes but, technically, he's Obi-Wan's pill. I'm just there to help my brother out."

"And he'll do the same for you." It wasn't a question.

"Most likely," she said, still not looking back at him.

Leaning over her, which wasn't hard to do as he was over a foot taller than her, Troy looked down from the observation balcony they were on at the group of younglings below. Though he hadn't mentioned it to Rilla yet, he had been thinking about taking on an apprentice himself. He was slightly surprised to see that the group she was currently looking at was the same one he had been watching the day before.

"Great minds think a like," he mumbled, amused.

"Pardon?"

"I was watching this group yesterday," he explained.

"Ah." Oddly enough, she didn't look at all surprised. "Any particular one you've got your eye on?"

"Uh... yeah, I do," he said, still surprised she seemed to have already know. ~My wife is becoming Yoda~ he thought. Then he pointed to one of the younglings towards the center of the group, "I was thinking about that one. His name is Eugene Banter." His wife gave him a strange look, " I know it's an odd name but, really, you can't tell me that 'Obi-Wan' isn't a little strange too."

She seemed to consider this for a moment before saying, "I won't argue."

"Anyway, he gets good grades, though he seems to have a hard time in Politics," that got a snort from his wife, "and his saber skills are well developed. How about you? Anyone you've got your eye on?"

She pointed towards a boy standing off to one side of the group, a couple feet away from everyone else. "I'm thinking about that one. Aaron Tibén. He makes good grades as well, though struggles with science, can't say I blame him, and is incredibly good with a lightsaber."

"Why is he out there by himself?" Troy asked.

Rilla sighed, "He's more gifted in the Unifying Force than the Living Force and, for whatever reason, other younglings seem to think that's weird."

Troy nodded. While he himself was gifted with the Living Force, Rilla and Obi-Wan were incredibly strong with the Unifying Force and they had been teased for it. "No wonder your drawn to the boy."

"Yeah..." was all she said.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her, "Let me know when you decide."

She leaned against him and closed her eyes from a moment, "I will. You do the same."

"Of course," he whispered.

The two just stood there for a few minutes, arms wrapped around each other.

oooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

 **2 weeks later...**

Troy was walking towards Rilla and Obi-Wan's quarters with is new Padawan next to him.

Eugene excitied to be a Padawan. His Master has just braided his Padawan braid for the first time and now they were going to meet a 'special friend' of his.

"Master?"

"Yes, Padawan?"

"Who is your special friend that we're going to see?"

Troy smiled, "You'll see."

ooooooOOOOOOOooooo

Meanwhile, in the Kenobi/Skywalker/Ridley quarters, Rilla was spread out across her bed, completely tangled up in the covers, while Obi-Wan Kenobi was on the floor, more than halfway under his bed, both sound asleep.

Two Padawans stood in the doorway trying to figure out how they were going to wake them up.

Anakin Skywalker turned to his fellow Padawan and said, "I think we should wake Master Obi-Wan up first. He's less likely to bite us if we do. And then he can wake up Rilla." He then proceeded to walk towards Obi-Wan's bed.

Aaron Tibén, Padawan of one week, followed behind silently, unsure of what to do. But Anakin seemed to know what he was doing, so Aaron decided to follow his lead.

The two now stood over Obi-Wan, Aaron chose that moment to ask the question that was currently on his mind, "How are we gonna wake him up?"

Anakin grinned, "Easy. Like this." He knelt down and began to stare intensely at Obi-Wan.

Aaron knelt down beside him and began to do the same. After a few minutes, he looked at the other Padawan and asked, "Does this actually work?"

"It usually does," Anakin said, not breaking his intense staring.

Aaron shrugged and turned back to stare at the sleeping Jedi in front of him.

Finally, Obi-Wan began to stir. Opening his eyes, he found two Padawans staring at him. Yelping in surprise, he tried to jump up only to slam into the underside of his bed.

"Ouch!" He yelled.

That startled Rilla awake, who also jumped, more successfully than her brother, and hit the floor hard.

"ANAKIN!!" They both yelled.

When Troy and his apprentice entered the room a few minutes later, they found two Padawans being chased my two very unhappy, and clearly half asleep, Masters.

"These are your friends?" Eugene asked.

"Yep," Troy replied with a smile.

"Who are they? I recognize Aaron from my Crèche clan but not the others."

"The one with the long, mullet style hair, which I strongly advised against, is my best friend Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Padawan he's currently chasing is Anakin Skywalker."

Eugene nodded, "But what about the lady?"

"Ah, you see, she's the special friend I was telling you about."

"What's so special about her?" he asked, confused.

"She's special because she's my wife."

ooooooOOOOOOooooo

 **A/N: So, just thought it should be noted that, at this point, Troy and Rilla have two children. The second one will introduced in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any ideas or things you want to see (for chapters of this story or another story entirely), leave a review and I'll do my best. Also, if there are any questions about things that have happened that I haven't specifically addressed or if you want me to explain a certain aspect of this universe, again leave a review and I'll see what I can do. Hope that makes sense, putting thoughts into words isn't my strongest point.**


End file.
